


Affairs of the Heart

by deathnotefan2222 (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deathnotefan2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>student teacher au basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affairs of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is just basically PWP really  
> and thank you hetaliagirl104 on tumblr for helping me find a name for this :D

the thud of his shoes were echoing down the empty school hallway, he turned around to make sure no one had followed him from outside. 

Old posters half clung to the walls and tiny food wrappers littered the ground, he knew this place like the back of his hand well he should have since he had been here for nearly over two years.

Stopping in front of the science room door a moment to take a deep breath he closed his eyes and gripped the door handle and swung open the door. Mr. Jones sat at his desk marking papers for his class; he turned when he heard the door open to reveal Arthur from his mooring class standing in the doorway. "Hi there Arthur what do you need?" Arthur walked up to where the man was sitting behind the desk "I need to talk with you about what happened this morning in biology sir!" Arthur’s eyes followed him as he walked over to the door, reaching behind him he flipped the lock on the door shut.

Leaning against it he smiled “no need with all the formality Artie just call me Al or Alfred" frowning at him Arthur looked like he was going to berate him for the nick name, when he strode forward and he whispered into Arthur's ear "but tell me why would you come to me after hours? What could it be that you want me for? Hmm?" trailing one of his hands up and down the student’s thigh. 

Smirking as Arthur grabbed a hold of his shirt. "Sir?" looking up at him with furrowed brows and inquisitive emerald eyes. "That’s not my name Arthur..." moving his hand so it was now rubbing circles on Arthur’s inner thigh making the teen freeze for a second "sir... I mean Alfred w-what are you doing? This is highly inapro-ATE! Ah..." he gasped as his teacher slipped his hand into the front of his plaid school pants rubbing his hand against his half hard member though his briefs. 

Starting to grind against the hand Arthur frowned up at Alfred, they had flirted discreetly during his morning classes for the past few months, starting out as teasing then a science joke here and there but he thought nothing would come if it...he pulled Alfred's hand from his pants, his face was bright red panting softly "why did you do that" not getting an answer from his arthur walked around the man he went to open the door finding it to be locked he slammed his hand against it. 

Alfred walked up behind Arthur and placed both hands on each side of his head, moving closer so his hips were right against Arthur’s backside. "You seemed like you were enjoying it...i was too you know." Arthur felt the teachers hips grind softly against his ass gasping softly he could feel the Mans erection though his pants. Alfred rested his head against the teens shoulder sighing when Arthur pushed him away from him making him stumble backwards. 

He was about to ask why when Arthur knelt down in front of him hands on his thighs spreading them apart. Arthur undid the belt before pulling it and throwing it onto the floor. Pulling down the zipper Arthur pulled down the man’s jeans to reveal his boxers; leaning back he tugged his own pants down along with his briefs as well. 

Removing his shoes Arthur got down onto his knees again before pulling down the boxers of the man in front of him. Alfred moaned as his cock met the cool air, looking down at Arthur kneeling in front of him one hand holding the base. Moving forward Arthur took the head into his mouth, he started to bob his head up and down upon the cock in his mouth; he took more of it in until the tip hit the back of his throat.

Alfred's eyes rolled back into his head the feeling of those soft lips sliding along his shaft was wonderful, he let out a loud moan when he felt Arthur start to hum while he deep throated him he could feel that he was getting close, grabbing a hold if Arthurs shoulders he pulled him away from his member, a thin trail of saliva and Pre-cum going from the head to Arthurs lips.

Arthur looked up at his teacher with half lidded eyes, "why did you pull me away Alfred?" he tried to finish what he had started but he pushed him away again. Alfred quickly took all of the papers from his desk and placed them on the floor. 

He picked up Arthur quite easily and placed him on top of the desk. Arthur looked at him and smirked slightly before placing both of his legs on each side of the desk giving his teacher a full view "sir come on don't you want to?" Arthur lent back and arched off of the desk slightly, sandy blond hair slightly fanning out beneath his head emerald eyes clouded over in lust. "Come on Alfred I know you want to" 

Alfred bit his lower lip at the sight of Arthur spreading himself for him, he looked around for something that would make this easier for the teen not finding anything he turned back to Arthur. "Sorry arthur I can't find anything that would make this..." he was cut off by Arthur shouting "I don't care just do this now I'm not a bleeding damsel I’ll be fine!" swallowing he walked up to the edge of the desk and grabbed a hold of Arthurs hip with his hand. Slowly he began to guide himself into Arthur’s tight hole, pushing in until he was mostly in.

Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, it was painful but he knew it'd get better soon. When the pain started to subside he gasped out a soft "go"  
Alfred pulled out until only the tip was left before he slammed back into Arthur who let out a small scream..."you okay Artie?" gasping he closed his eyes. “y-yes just keep going I'm fine" obeying him he started a slow pace drawing small gasps and moans from the teen beneath him.

Arthur groaned it wasn't enough he was going too slow, he lifted one of his legs onto Alfred's shoulder while the other wrapped around his waist pulling him in more. Alfred began to trust faster into him, Arthur was screaming his name over and over again. 

"Oh god Alfred I'm ah yes YES right there Fuck ah Sir please make it so I can't walk tomorrow oh GOD!" Alfred began to slam into him, his nails digging into his hips making Arthur scream for him louder.

Reaching down he took hold of his neglected member furiously pumping it as he tried to finish himself off. Alfred hit something inside of him that made him arch off of the desk, cum splattered over his school shirt, Arthur gasped for air as he felt alfred cum inside of him, Pulling his now limp member out of him Alfred just fell onto his knees "hah....you...alright there?" looking at Arthur, his legs wobbling slightly as he stood in front if him, some of his seed (?) trickling down his thighs along with a little blood since he hadn't prepared him. "...I'm fine." 

As Arthur grabbed a few tissues and wiped off most of it, the sight shouldn't have been as alluring as it was but he could already feel himself getting hard again. Looking away he zipped himself up as he held out the teens pants so he could get dressed. Walking over to the door he unlocked it and took a peek outside, it was dark out already. Looking back to see Arthur place things back on the desk so no one could tell what had happened he waved him over. “its dark out do you need a lift Artie?" shaking his head Arthur stood next to him "no i normally ride my bike home sir." frowning he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Arthur looked down to see that his teacher was already hard again he smirked. "Alfred would it be possible for me to stay over at yours, since I live on my own it would be okay for me." Alfred thought it over deciding it was okay he let the teen into his car and drive him to his apartment.

When he unlocked the door Arthur turned to him "may I use your shower?" nodding he pointed to where the bathroom was and Arthur walked away. He walked into his room and fell back onto the bed. It all hit him he had just had sex with one if his students he could get fired for that, he was legal but he was still his student. There was a knock at the door, sitting up he saw Arthur with a towel wrapped around his hips, "what's wrong Artie?" Arthur shook his head "nothing’s wrong I just wanted to know if you'd like to join me?" not giving it a second thought he followed him into the bathroom.

steam had already begun to fog up the mirror, dropping the towel Arthur walked into the spray of water letting it wash over his face and hair, feeling a hand on his waist he turned his head. Alfred had already shed his clothing, he slid his hands up and down Arthur’s sides, he begun to gently suck on his neck. Arthur smiled he could feel the man’s hard member rub against his arse, "do you...nng have anything? Ah" feeling the man nod against his neck, he bent over placing both of his hands on the wall.

Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur, undoing the Lid on the small bottle he poured some onto his cock, before pushing into him, Arthur let out a breathy sigh as he felt Alfred began to start thrusting in and out of him again. Gasping as the pain begun to slowly give way to pleasure as he began to move faster against him, the water started to turn colder, it felt like ice against their heated skin, pulling out of Arthur, who let out a tiny whimper at the loss, he quickly turned off the shower, pulling Arthur out with him.

Pushing him against the counter; Alfred quickly thrust back inside of him, “look at yourself Arthur, how does it feel to have me inside of you?” gripping Arthur’s hips, he began to speed up thrusting against him relentlessly. Lifting his head Arthur looked at their reflections in the semi fogged up mirror, moaning at the sight of getting for a lack of a better word fucked up against the counter by his teacher. 

Sliding one hand up Arthurs chest playing with his nipples as he moved against him, “it’s...ah…good” frowning slightly leaning in Alfred whispered into Arthurs ear, “just good?” moving the hand back down to Arthurs cock gripping the base as he gave a hard thrust that made Arthur arch against him, Shouting as his prostate was struck again as Alfred began to move his hand upon his cock, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine, slamming his hips back against Alfred.

Smirking at the teen’s reaction he placed a kiss on the edge of his jaw, whispering into his ear “better now hmm?” turning slightly placing his lips upon Arthurs, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip making Arthur moan softly. Arthur stilled against him, hot come covered his hand as he felt Arthur tighten around him, soon releasing inside of him as they rode out their orgasms’. Pulling out of Arthur who fell back against him, he looked down to see the his eyes closed, wetting a small towel he cleaned both of them off, before he gently picked Arthur up and carried him to the bed. Pulling the covers around him he climbed into the other side he pulled Arthur against his chest wrapping an arm around his shoulders, before falling into an uneventful sleep.


End file.
